


Bad Boys

by amywestern



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywestern/pseuds/amywestern
Summary: They are enemies! they have different lives,different characters ,different  goals but their destinys reached them together. will they hate each other or they will be good friends ....or more?you can watch the trailer here...I made it :Dhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6DIMHFzswY
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, jang keunsuk/kim heechul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bad Boys

“you late!”

His mother closed the door. He walked around her and whispered:” I was with guys”

His mother followed him:” sweetie, try to come soon. Dinner gets cold…”

“I told you, don’t wait for me”

“But your dad likes to eat together”

“He is not my dad! So don’t repeat it please! “He was going up from stairs.

His mother still was following him” I don’t know why you have a problem with him. ...he is trying his best to…”

“ayish! Enough! I heard all of them a hundred times!” he reached to his room and turned to close the door:” I don’t want to eat dinner…”

But his mother blocked the door with her body:”please Heechul! can’t be good with him

At least a little? Just for me?”

He threw his leather bag aside and said:” I did so many things for you…. I let you to get marry with that doter and that was my biggest kindness for you!”

His mother sighed:” tell me why you hate him this much?”

He hasn’t any answer because he himself, doesn’t know the reason. His mother added:” your real dad was a rascal that left us in the disaster, if Rea won wasn’t…”

Heechul groaned: “ok! Go down. I will come now”

His mother smiled happily and wanted to come in and kiss him but Heechul closed the door.

Solli’s laughing voice and his stepfather’s endless trying to catch his attends make the dinner time unbearable for him.” How was your day today? Your exams are starting, right?”

He nodded just because of his mother.” Do you need money?” his stepfather asked again.

He answered (NO) with his head again. Mr Rae won added:” if you need anything just tell me ok?”

He Whispered: “I am not a beggar!”

His mother didn’t hear it but Mr Rae won heard and smiled bitter.

“Hey oppa!” Soli grabbed his arm:” let’s try to finish our food with one stick!”

He pulled back his arm:” if you can, eat it with 2 sticks!”

His mother frowned to him but Soli thought he is joking so starts laughing too loud.

His mother tried to change the heavy atmosphere of the dinnertime:” what you did in the hospital today?” she asked from his husband.

MRRaewon looked at his wife kindly:” we don’t want to add children district because it has a big responsibility and we haven’t enough Budget for it”

Sulli put a little slice of meat into his bowl:” delicious!”

He slapped her hand:” you are so disgust!”

Solli became sad but he didn’t let to his mother scold him:” thank for dinner” he stood up:” I am going to sleep”

MrRaewon said immediately:” can you stay a little more? I want to speak about something with you”

He even didn’t look at him:” I am so tire … we talk later”

he left the table. Mr Rae won added:” it won’t take a time…”

“Your palavers never end” Heechul went out

“Hey?...had you slept? “

He rubbed his eyes and tried to see the clock into the darkness:” it is 3PM! What you expect Geun suk ?”

Geun suk’s voice was cheerful like always:” oh, I didn’t recognize it! I am into the bar"

Heechul put his head on the pillow again and yawned:” I guessed !”

“Come here!”

“Are you crazy?”

“pleaseeeeeeee! I can’t drink without you! I am alone here!”

“ maniac! We have a class morning! “

“Come on! We will do something to professor….like before!”

“good night Geun suk!”

“NOOOOO! Don’t go! please!”

Heechul held the phone:”do you have something to tell me?”

“yes …yes! I …I love you!”

Heechul laughed:”shut up! bye!”

“No no no no don’t cut! I want something!”

Heechul whispered obliviously:”what?”

“Give me a goodnight kiss!”

Heechul laughed again and put his mobile down.

He rolled on the bed several times but he couldn’t sleep .he was hungry because he hadn’t eaten so much. He stood up and went to the kitchen.

His stepfather’s voice scared him:”why you sit into the darkness?”

he turned on the light. Heechul embarrassed and jumped up:”I had come to drink water.”

But Mr rae won saw cookie’s particles on the table and said:”oh are you hungry? Let me make something for you”

Heechul went to the door:” there is no need doter. go back to your bed”

His stepfather blocked his way:”oh by the way , we decided to go to the Jiju island , I was thinking maybe you…”

“I have exam!” he wanted to get out but Mr Rae won didn’t let him:” but I didn’t say when!”

He looked at his face:” you didn’t understand? “

MrRaewon nodded:” I see…but you mother loves to …”

He cut his word coldly:” what is your real purpose?”

MrReawon smiled warmly:” you are so clever!” and showed the seat:”can I ask you give me your time?”

Heechul shied from his good manner and couldn’t reject him. He sat on the nearest seat and his stepfather went toward the cabinet. he took out a Sujo and said:” I know you don’t like me and I understand you, I don’t expect you like me because I put my feet into your dad’s shoes …”

He took two bowls from shelf and came back. He sat in the front of him and uncorked the bottle. Heechul wondered:” hey,I am 18 years old and you are so old for drink! “

MrRaewon laughed and filled both bowls with white liquid:” just tonight…I want to speak like two real men “

Heechul lifted one bowl and drank rudely:” be sure I haven’t any sexual question! “

MrReawon laughed again and drank some:” I loved to have a son and sit with him to drink wine and chatting!”

“This is so bad that your wish never come true!” Heechul gibed 

Mrraewon sighed sadly:” really…there isn’t any way?”

Heechul looked at his sleepy eyes dizzily:” for what?”

“For enter into your heart!”

Heechul downed his head:” is it necessary?”

“Maybe it isn’t necessary for you but for me…”

“Don’t be selfish! My mom loves you and this must be enough for you”

He drank again. Mr Rae won was playing with his bowl:” you right.”

“Do you want to tell me what you wanted or I should go?”

MrReawon started:” the truth is… although I loved art from childhood but I had to change my way and choose Medical just because of my family and almost all of my life wasted for hospital and…”

“ ooooh! Do you want to describe your life story all along the night?”Heechul groaned

MrReawon sighed so tire:” no but…” he drank some again and gazed the liquid into the bowl:” as you know, I haven’t any heir except you,… I mean yes Solli is my heir but…she is just a little girl that doesn’t know anything about life and work and….”

“Wait wait wait!” Heechul had shocked:”do you want to give me your hospital? “

MrReawon looked at his beautiful eyes with kind eyes:” yes! I want you be the owner and responsible of my hospital after me!”

Heechul laughed angrily:”are you crazy? For management of there, we need a medical degree and I…”

His stepfather wanted to take his hand:” I wanted to say it… you still have a time to change your branch!”

He pulled his hand back:” WHAT? “He almost shouted:”You want me to forget my beloved things, just for you and your fucked hospital?”

His mother’s angry voice stopped him:” Heechul ! Be careful when you speak with your older! “

She is coming into the kitchen. Heechul stood up:” I am going to the bed”

His mother came to poke him but Mr Rea won stood up and stopped her:” don’t interference woman! You don’t let me to talk with my son!”

Heechul grinned:”my son?”

His mother sighed but it seems his stepfather is indefatigable in the kindness:”I am sorry”

His wife looked at him with wide eyes:” are you fool?. He should apologize, not you!”

But her husband hustled her toward the door:” leave us two minutes “

Heechul pulled back his seat:”I don’t have anything to say anymore”

MrReawon throw out his wife and closed the door:” but I have!” and turned to him:” look Heechul , I am trying to save your mother’s and my daughter’s and your life !I am worry about your future!”

Heechul wondered:” why you are in hurry? I am sure, after years, when Solli’s study finished, she can be good deputy, at least better than me, after all, she loves to be nurse”

MrReawon wanted to grab his arm but damn to this beautiful boy that doesn’t let him to touch his body:” no Heechul ! I haven’t that much time”

Heechul went back and tittered:” why? Do you want to die?”

Old man gave up and breathed deeply:” the death doesn’t warn, right?”

“When you died, I will take a decision to what should I do” Heechul got out of the kitchen.

“I came! …. I came back!” his voice trembled the house.

His mother run to the hall:” Siwon ?!”

Siwon put his baggage down and run to his mother:” hiiiiiiiiii!” they hugged each other. His mother was into the shock:” when you arrived? oh my God! I miss you so much”

He lifted his mother and turned around:” I came to stay…forever!”

His mother came out of his arms:” what are you talking about? What about the exam of the Colombia University?”

“No mom!”He took his mother’s both hands:” I past the medical exam of the Seoul University so I want to continue the study here! “

His mother doesn’t know she should be happy or sad:” but…but what about America? ….”

Siwon shocked too:” you don’t hear me? I said MEDICAL! This isn’t great? “

His father’s voice stopped both:” what is he doing here? You …”

He didn’t let him to continue speaking:” hi dad! I came!”

Hewent toward him to hug him. His father let him to do it:” I can see! But you haven’t class this season? How they let you come?”

Siwon took his father’s arms:” I past dad! They accepted me in the Medical University! I entered for the exams and past!”

His father frowned:” who told you to enter in exams? you should concentrate in your study and…”

Siwon laughed shyly:” why you don’t understand me dad? I could enter to the Seoul university so I came back to continue my study here, in the Korea …”

His father shouted suddenly:” WHAT? Who let you to do it , idiot ? I spent so much money and time for you to go to America and study then you…”

Anger , didn’t let him to complete his sentence. Siwon looked at his mother with shocked eyes and again , looked at his father’s red face:” but…but I thought this makes you happy…I was there for 5 years and I miss you …I thought if I past this exam you will proud of me and…”

One hard slap, stopped him” go back to America immediately!”

His mother put a coffee cup in the front of him:” he just wants your success “

“I past the biggest exam in the Korea and this is his answer? A slap?” Siwon has his head down.

His mother sighed:” I know you love him but he was always like this. You know he is cold one and hides his emotions.”

“What about you, mom? Aren’t you happy for my returning?” he gazed to his mother:” I couldn’t stand there without you so,…I found this way to return but it seems….you like I be far from you”

His mother pinched his cheek:” do you hear what are you saying? You know you are important for me not what you do or where you are”

He took his mother’s hand and held it:” did I wrong? When Yunho entered there as a coach, dad almost cried from happiness but for me…”

Yunho’s voice scared him:” wow wow wow! You are jealous me?”

He entered into the kitchen. Siwon whispered:” for jealous damn you, I have so many reasons!”

He stood up and Yunho came to hug him:” welcome boy”

Siwon pushed him more:” I miss you”

Yunho went back:” what is the problem? Again…dad?”

Siwon changed the topic :” are you fine?”

Yunho sat at the other side of the table:” everything is fine…I just need you”

Siwon laughed:” I am so exciting for being your student, master!”

”if you think I will pity on you , you are so wronged” Yunho took the hot cup that his mother put in the front of him, with tow hands: “ I am so happy that you return and of course I proud of you “Siwon smiled shyly . Yunho was kind and creditable like always:” you can stay with me. My home is behind the dorm”

Siwon tasted his coffee:” no, I love to stay at the University area for a while and find new friends”

His mother asked unsurely:” so…you really want to do it?”

Siwon looked at her:” yes mom! This was my wish…be a doctor!”

“How much you are fool man! Your dad gives you his everything and you push it away? “

Heechul looked at Jong hun’s shocked face:” oh come on! This is just a nasty clinic and some old men as doctors!”

This time Hongi took his arm:” mad man! There is the biggest hospital in the city! Full with beautiful nurses and of course rich patients!”

Geun suk added:” you don’t have to study or work. You can lay back and use his money. Oh man….I wish I was you! My dad is useless!”

Heechul groaned:” oh shut up! You all know I hate him!”

Hongi groaned too:” We don’t say to love him, we just say use him”

Jong hun said:” you can make your life with his position and reputation!”

Hongi continued:” think about it…everything will be fine…your family will satisfy, you catch a millions and will be owner of the huge building,…you will be a gentleman!”

Heechul sighed:” but...if I accept his offer I have to be apart with you, because I have to go to Seoul and continue to study as a Medical collegian!”

Jong hun ‘s eyes shined:” can you pass the exam?”

Heechul grinned:”me?! Am I study?”

Geun suk laughed:” of course we will find a short and easy way like before!”

Jong hun moaned:” wow! Therefore, you can find a way to take us with yourself! We can go there and…”

Heechul mocked him:” why not? Let’s go to became surgeon and cut some people then sew them!...as easy as I said!”

Hongi grabbed his arms and shook him:” why not? If you found a way,….we can come with you then we can enter into your hospital and we can meet sexy nurses and touch some pretty patients … “

Jong hun changed his voice tone:” Doctor Le Hongi to the emergency …”

Heechul stood up to shout their mouths:” this is my mistake! I shouldn’t come to speak with you!”

Geun suk stood up too:” so let’s go”

“ you are so bastard! Why you choose today for meeting? Hongi and I have a class Jong hun nagged.

Geun suk gave a helmet to Heechul :” you don’t know life without you how much is beautiful!”

Heechul took the helmet and sat behind him on the motorcycle:” I heard Mr Leewoo has bought a new car!”

Hongi nodded:” leave it to us and go to your date!”

“Are you serious Geun suk?” Heechul held his hand on his forehead to see his perfect body beside the river better:” are you want to go to France? “

Geun suk threw the last stone into the water and turned to him. His golden hairs were shining under sunshine:” I don’t want but I have to! You know I need a license for manage the family art gallery “

Heechul sat on the hot grass uncontrolled:”when…I mean… you….”

Geun suk reached to him and stood in the front of him: “ I know what you are thinking about”he gazed to his lovely face under his shadow .

Heechul downed his head to don’t let him see his sad face:” I knew such day will come someday”

Geun suk kneeled in the front of him. Heechul bended his neck more. Geun suk touched his knee:” you should think about your life Heechul . You can’t idle with some guys and put your future into the danger”

Heechul sighed and lifted his head. their eyes locked to each other:” if you go…”

Geun suk smiled devilish:” I know you will miss me!”

“ NO! never!” Heechul frowned:”It makes me happy!” he turned to stand up but Geun suk grabbed his wrist:” hey fool! I was just kidding!”Heechul looked at him with angry eyes. Geun suk winked:” you know I can’t live without you!”

Heechul pulled back his hand:” shut up bastard!”

But Geun suk didn’t let it go:” I didn’t know you love me this much!”

Heechul tried again:” who said I love you? Let me go!”

Geun suk crept between his thighs and grabbed his other wrist:” you don’t know when you get mad, how much you look sexy!”

Heechul looked around:” what are you doing? People are looking us!”

Geun suk pulled him toward himself:” do you want to go an empty place?”he whispered into his ear. Heechul knows all of these are Geun suk’s tasteless joking but like always , his heart flickered . Geun suk pushed his delicate body into his chest and smelled his hair. He only can use his joking as excuse to have him just for a while:” think about your old dad…maybe this is your only way for success.”

“What? Today is my birthday?” Heechul asked.

His mother with the cake into her hands,had stood in the front of the door:” don’t say you had forgotten !?”

Heechul took out his shoes and wore slippers:”don’t say you know when my birthday is.”

His mother shocked:” of course, I know! What do you mean?”

Solli was jumping behind him:” happy birthday to youuuuu…happy birthday to youuuu”

He went toward the stairs without blow the candles:” thank God you remembered after 19 years!”

His mother understood what was his means and her hands starts shacking. Mr Rea won came to take the cake but Heechul didn’t let them to speak and went to his room.

When he entered to the room, he saw a little gift box on his desk. If it has colorful pocket, he understood it was from Solli but it has a simple packaging. Therefore, it made him curious. He took it and opened it. It was a key into it with a plaque hanging on it BMW! ? He lifted his head (this is impossible!) he went toward the window and looked around. He couldn’t see anything. He got out of the room. His stepfather was coming up from stairs:” you can see it from corridor’s window “

He gulped:” what …is this means? “

MrReawon reached to him and this time he could use Heechul’s dizziness and took his soft hand:” come and look ….can you love it?”

And took him to the window. An open top white BMW was at the yard! Heechul grinned:” don’t say...You bought it for me!”

MrReawon took his hand with two hands:” happy birthday! This is the first year that you are with me”

Heechul laughed again but wondering:” look doter, I don’t know why you are trying to give your dearest hospital to unworthy guy like me but….”

MrReawon pushed his hand happily:” no …no I swear God, this isn’t my reason! You are free to take your decision without my ….”

Finally Heechul saw his hand and pulled out it from his hands:” let me finish!”

His stepfather smiled hopelessly:” go ahead!”

Heechul sighed suddenly:” you won old man!” Mr Rea won still wasn’t sure what he will hear. Heechul looked at the key and added:” I decided to do what you wanted…. I will challenge for medical university !”

Old man’s happy eyes gazed to young man’s cold eyes:”are you…are you serious ….I mean…I…”

“I went and filled the form this morning “he put the key into his hand:” so there is no need to bribe!”

MrReawon returned the key:” this is a gift!”

“How…How this possible? “ Hongi can’t speak easily.

Jong hun gazed to the paper:” but…I …I returned a blank page!”

Geun suk smiled to Heechul :” do you want to tell us what you did?”

Heechul was looking at his papers:” what you think?”

All three guys gazed to him fondly. Hongi can’t breathe:” I…I,… can’t understand! I even couldn’t skullduggery but…here has written ….I could past the exam and enter to the Seoul Medical university!”

Heechul giggled devilish and made them more exciting. Geun suk pinched his thigh:” come on! Tell us”

Heechul still was laughing:” I never imagine Solli can help me this much! One of her friends had told her something about Head of Education so I went to him and blackmailed him …and this is the result!”

Geun suk moaned:” Head of education?! “

Heechul laughed, laughed, and nodded. Hongi couldn’t stay on his feet so he sat on the park’s bench:” oh my GOD! Oh my…I can’t believe this!”

Heechul lifted the folder:”collect your stuffs, we are going to Seoul”

“I heard Seoul’s girls are so beautiful” Siwon entered into the kitchen.

Yunho took an apple from refrigerator:” so American girls finished right?”

Siwon came nearer and snatched the apple:” it seems there isn’t other girl except Yunna for you!”

Yunho took another apple for himself:” you still couldn’t find someone for yourself?”

Siwon bit the apple:” no…I don’t search to find”

Yunho shook his head:” but Siwon …be in love is so beautiful”

Siwon leered to him:”are you taunting me?”

Yunho turned to him:”I think you need a psychologist”

Siwon laughed with full mouth:” don’t worry. Little Siwon is fine…in face it is so fine!”

Yunho looked at his lovely eyes:” I want you fall in love and have a safety and good relationship “

Siwon threw his apple into the bin:” no Yunho , be free is great. I never envy the love. I am fine this way”

“But this is wrong, you know that! You need someone “

Their mother entered to the kitchen:” why my sweet boys don’t help me to preparing the lunch table?”

Siwon bowed:” I am ready madam”

Yunho looked at his watch:” let’s wait for dad”

His mother took out the plates from cabinet:” he will come evening”

The sound of the door stopped her. Siwon looked at his mother:” is he dad?”

His mother put the plates on the table:” why he returned now?”

“Maybe…something happened.”

Yunho looked at Siwon . Suddenly father shouted:” where are you woman?! I returned why you don’t come to say hi?”

They went to the hall. Father has a box on his hands. When he saw Siwon got mad:” take this bastard!”

Siwon took the box and looked into it:” what happened dad?”

his father sprawled on the sofa:” they throw me out!”

“WHAT?!” they shouted together. Siwon put the box on the table and sat beside him:” how this possible? “

His father puffed so loud:” a son of a bitch made me miserable!”

Yunho came and sat beside them:” but…you are a head of education…how this can happen…”

Their dad sighed:” it was a trap! He entrapped me! They scandalized me!”

His wife sat in the front of him:” what kind of trap? It was a scandal? Tell me…”

Her husband shouted:” why? You don’t believe me? Is this important what kind of scandal was? The important thing is this …I lost my job and my post” he rubbed his chest:” ah I am dying here”

Yunho said to Siwon :” bring some water”. Siwon run to the kitchen again and Yunho touched his father’s knee:” can’t we do anything dad?”

His father tired from nagging and leaned back:” that boy blackmailed me…I had to do what he wants so he doesn’t kill me! I thought this is enough but …but it wasn’t!”

Siwon turned with a water glass.. Father drank some and added:” he used me and then disclosed everything,…that bastard had planed everything!”

Siwon groaned:” who was he dad? Just tell me his name, I will kill him!”


End file.
